Card Escape 1 (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Intro
Here is the opening sequence to Card Escape 1 by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Spike - Barry B. Benson (The Bee Movie) *Specter - Ben Ravencroft (Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost) *The Professor - Professor Oak (Pokemon) *Natalie - Tallulah (Tickety Toc) *Jake - Tommy (Tickety Toc) *The Apes - Cards (Alice in Wonderland) *Casi - Sagwa Miao (Sagwa, the Siamese Chinese Cat) *Specter's Minions - Dr. Blowhole, Randall Boggs, Steele, Carl, and Broccoli Overlord (from Penguins of Madagascar, Monsters Inc, Balto, Yin Yang Yo, and Annoying Orange) *Robot Specter - Barnaby Crookedman (Babes in Toyland) (1961) *and more Transcript *Narrator: I bet you folks like a lot of stories. Well, I'll tell you this one here. It begins a long time ago... *(a story begins in a flashback, a ghost named Sarah Ravencroft drags a man named Ben Ravencroft, with his hair tied back for a ponytail with a white hairband, into the book) *Ben Ravencroft: (Ganon's voice) No! Not into the book! It burns! My glasses! No! You haven't seen the last of me! It's not over yet! I'll be back! (Jafar's voice) Nooooooooooooo! (gets sucked in and dissapears as the book closes) *(the book is burnt to death by a burning tree, and as a shadow figure appears across the land from coming out of the book, the shadow walks around and now reveals to become Ben Ravencroft, who has returned from the book, having made a successful escape from Sarah Ravencroft, grabs a newspaper, and is searching for his glasses and trying to find them) *Narrator: ...when a ghost named Sarah Ravencroft dragged him into the book, a man, named Ben Ravencroft, came back from the dead and found his glasses... *Ben Ravencroft: Now, let me see... Where are my glasses? I know I left them when I told everyone that I was the New Improved Ben Ravencroft. (spots his glasses lying on the ground) Oh! There they are! (picks up and puts his glasses back on) That's better. *(in his office) *Narrator: ...and now, planning to seek revenge, Ben Ravencroft put his glasses back on and read his newspaper. *Ben Ravencroft: Man! I can't believe I was sucked into the book by Sarah Ravencroft. Now that I'm back from the dead, I'll have to find someway to get my revenge. *Narrator: While sitting in a chair and reading his newspaper, Ben, now back from the dead, decided to get revenge. *Ben Ravencroft: Hey! Of course! I'll release the cards! Since the cards will be my slaves, I'll now be the master of the world! (laughs evilly, but goes to the park, then releases the cards from the park) Go, go, go! *Tommy: This will work. (turns the tap of the hose. Three cards dance. A card uses a pistol to shoot) *Narrator: Oh no! Ben has released the cards, who have broken free! *Ben Ravencroft: (constructs and activates a red lightsaber while in Darth Vader's voice) Join me. Don't make me destroy you. *Card 1: Look. There. *Card 2: Alright, men. Load your weapons. *Card 3: Blast him! *Tallulah: Ben wants us all slaves. *Professor Oak: Well, if he wants us as slaves, he'll be after our friends too. *Card 4: That Jedi is here somewhere. *Card 5: Negative. This sector's clean. *Sagwa Miao: We need your help to capture all the cards. *Card 6: Blast them! *Ben Ravencroft: Only your hatred can destroy me. *Card 7: (Wilhelm's scream) Aaaaaghhh! *Barry B. Benson: I'm on my way. (leaps into action, and by using his net, catches the card) Gotcha! *Narrator: Good job, Barry! Now, it's up to you to stop Ben from being the master, since he came back from the dead! *(a title card, which says 'The Next Day' with Spongebob, Squidward, Patrick, and Mr. Krabs, is seen) *Narrator: The next day... *(the following morning, at the Victorian Bridge over the Severn, which is at Arley, and also renamed Hatley station, and on the Severn Valley Railway, an L.M.S. Ivatt Class 2mt 2-6-0 engine No. 46521, built in 1953, carrying a white headlamp on her head, being in green livery, being a Mogul type steam locomotive, carrying the name 'Blossom', and also known as The Mickey Mouse class tender engine, steams over the viaduct, hauling her crimson and cream coaches) *Narrator: Ah, yes, the Severn Valley Railway... It sure has a lot of residential engines here, and look, here comes a train. *(Inside the engine room, a bee named Barry B. Benson, and a human named Tommy, wearing a train driver's hat, with a pipe in his mouth, and with his hair tied back for a ponytail with a yellow hairband, are seen driving the engine) *Narrator: Oh look! Here's Barry B. Benson and Tommy. Let's see what they're doing. *Tommy: Hey, Barry, are you sure Professor Oak has completed the time station yet, and that we get to go back? *Barry B. Benson: I'm sure he'll be finished with it today. Let's go. *Tommy: I look forward to checking out the dinosaurs and seeing the future. *Barry B. Benson: Yeah. Well, keep talking. We're almost at Hatley station. *Tommy: Well, that's usually Arley station. (picks up a coal shovel, walks over to some bits of coal, and digs into some coal, but turns around with the shovel carrying some coal bits, and stokes them into the furnace of Blossom) *Barry B. Benson: Yep, and would you look at that? We're already arriving at Hatley Station. We'd better slow down. *Narrator: Easy for you to say. And look. The train is entering Hatley station with a laboratory in it since the time station is going to be finished. *(Blossom carefully chugs slowly past the sidings with freight cars in them and arrives gently at Hatley station) *Voice: Hatley, Hatley, Hatley! Change here for Buston and Wensted! Hatley, Hatley, Hatley! Change here for Buston and Wensted! *(In the engine's cabin, Tommy carefully has control of the train controls as the train now enters Hatley station) *Barry B. Benson: Now that we're arriving at Hatley... *Tommy: I guess I'd better slow down the train and stop, right? *Barry B. Benson: ...yeah. And watch your brakes too. That's the way to slow down. *(Tommy blows the first whistle long and loud with Blossom coming into Hatley and almost overshooting the platform) *Barry B. Benson: And don't keep playing with your whistle. *(Tommy shuts off steam, and applies the brakes, but stops Blossom, who almost overshoots platform one of Hatley station, and comes to a screeching halt into Platform 1, only to allow her coaches bumping into her and her tender, but sends poor Barry flying forward all of a sudden and accidentally bumping into Tommy, almost knocking him over) *Narrator: Whoa! That was a close call of stopping, wasn't it? *Barry B. Benson: How will you ever stop the train while driving? *Tommy: I need to learn to be extra careful. I'm sorry. *Barry B. Benson: That's alright. Now let's go. *Tommy: Oh boy. I hope the time station is completed. *Barry B. Benson: Don't worry about it. Now come on. (opens the cab doors of Blossom and exits with Tommy, who climbs out of No. 46521's cab and follows Barry into the lab of Hatley) *Tommy: Wait for me, Barry! (follows Barry into Hatley station) *Barry B. Benson: Hello, Professor Oak. *Tommy: Hello, Professor Oak. *Cards: Huh?! *Professor Oak: Oh, hi, Barry B. Benson, and Tommy. We're over here, and watch out. *Tallulah: Quick! The time station! *Ben Ravencroft: (laughs) Attack! *Professor Oak: No. No. Go, you two! *(a card presses a button, causing a warning to go off, and the cards to fly into the air) *Barry B. Benson: Whoa! *Tommy: Yikes! *All: Whoa! *(the time machine works perfectly and makes Ben and his guards escape) *Professor Oak: It works. It actually works. We've done it, Tallulah. We've done it. The time station is complete. *Tallulah: There is no time to celebrate. We'd better do something. *Narrator: Yeah. Better do something about it. Or Ben will become the ruler of the world. Category:Julian Bernardino